Technological advancements in the wireless communication of data have allowed mobile devices to evolve into powerful information tools. For example, mobile devices may be able to provide functionality in support of communications (e.g., email, messaging, etc.), productivity (scheduling, planning, etc.), entertainment (e.g., gaming, social networking, etc.) navigation, etc. through access to various applications, services and websites. At least one information-related function may help to locate particular establishments (e.g., bars, restaurants, etc.) based on user-configured criteria. For example, a user may enter a type of establishment, location, etc., into an application/service/website, which may then display candidates matching the user's criteria, and information about the candidates, in an order based on a sort criterion that may also be user-selected (e.g., availability, distance, rating, etc.). The information presented may help the user to choose a particular establishment to visit. While meant to be beneficial, the ever-expanding number of applications, services and websites, all of which provide different information regarding candidates (e.g., availability, reviews, blogs, special offers, etc.) may prove daunting to a user. The process may be made further problematic when trying to select an establishment based on the preferences of a group of people. Criteria for the entire group must be considered, which may introduce new and possibly variable factors (e.g., dietary restrictions, facilities accommodating groups, group discounts, etc.) that were not relevant when only one user's preferences were being considered.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.